Louise Ellis
Louise Virginia Ellis (former Ross) is a young woman that Victoria Grayson befriended at the Psychiatric Hospital. Biography Early Life Louise was born into a wealthy family. She is the younger sister of Lyman Ellis and is their father's favourite child while Their mother favoured Lyman. One night, Louise saw her parents fighting. Her mother, Penelope, smacked Louise's father across the face with his cane. He fell down the stairs and died. Penelope blamed her traumatized daughter for his death. Louise took pills that were supposed to help with the trauma, but unbeknownst to her, the pills caused paranoid delusions; which made her seem crazy. In the Season 4 premiere, Penelope tricked Louise into being imprisoned at a Psychiatric Hospital, telling her she was going to a health spa. Season 4 In "Renaissance", Louise was seen entering the hospital. As soon as she saw where she was, she tried to run, but the doors closed. Victoria later finds Louise, now dressed in a patient uniform, with a trunk full of clothes. When Victoria introduces herself, Louise recognizes her as being Conrad Grayson's wife and extend her sympathies towards her for Conrad's death. She reassures Victoria that she isn't crazy and Victoria tries to comfort Louise. When Victoria's friend, Phyllis, sets off the fire alarm, causing sprinklers to go off, Louise shouts "fire", and chaos ensues. Louise almost makes it to the door as it closes. She begs Victoria to let her out, but the orderlies are hot on her trail. Victoria apologizes to Louise and flees. In "Ashes", Louise is seen sitting in a chair at the hotel Daniel Grayson is staying at. She hears Daniel and Victoria argue, and then tracks Victoria down. Louise explains that after Victoria left, they had someone review her file and let her go when they realized she wasn't crazy. Louise begs Victoria for help because she has no where to go, but Victoria says she can't help her. Louise later goes to the bar where Daniel is. She argues with her attorney, who has sold off her property without her permission. Louise snaps at Daniel and then apologized to him. She doesn't seem to recognize him as Conrad and Victoria's son as she advises him not to be born into a wealthy family. Daniel helps Louise realizes that her attorney is working for her mother, and hires Daniel as her financial adviser. In "Meteor", Louise anonymously sends over a bottle of champagne to Victoria, but she refuses it, which upsets Louise. Louise later flirts with Daniel while he works on her portfolio. She later visits Daniel in his hotel room with a bottle of champagne, wanting to celebrate their new partnership. She also brings Daniel some swim trunks and says that if he is going to be working for her then he has to "squeeze in a little playtime by the pool". In "Repercussions", Louise has Daniel meet her at a dress shop while she is trying on dresses. Later, in Daniel's room, Louise notes that he doesn't have any items to remind of him of where he came from. She tells Daniel she thinks he is as attracted to her as she is to him, and they sleep together. Louise sees Daniel with Margaux and realizes he lied to her. She confronts Daniel about it and he admits he is with Margaux. Louise agrees to not fire Daniel. Angry, Louise phones a newspaper company to give them a story on Daniel. In "Contact", Louise rushed to the hospital when she heard Victoria had been hurt. She was denied access by the hospital staff because she wasn't family. Louise hallucinates about her mother, Penelope, advising her not to give up. As she was walking down the hallway with "Penleope", she saw a baby in a stroller. Louise crept into Daniel's room and tried to seduce him in the shower. Daniel found out it was Louise and rejected her. As Louise was sitting at the bar, she had another encounter with Nolan and they bonded over drinks. In "Intel", Louise finds out Nolan was digging up information on her because someone phoned Lyman, and started asking questions. Louise throws her drink in Nolan's face and walks away. In "Atonement", Nolan finds Louise as she is washing her yacht. After Louise sprays him with a hose, he successfully reconciles with her and invites Louise to his party. In "Epitaph", Louise is devastated to learn that Daniel is dead. She asks to stay with Nolan and he lets her. Louise reaches out to Victoria asks her to sit with her. In "Madness", Lyman comes to the Hamptons and is determined to take Louise back home. Nolan invites him to dinner, and Emily overhears Louise and Lyman arguing. Lyman tells Louise that she has to come home to protect herself and others. At dinner, Louise started having hallucinations about Penelope taunting her. "Penelope" leaned closes to Nolan as she said her last taunt causing Louise to snap and accidentally slap Nolan. Louise is horrified and apologizes to Nolan as she is led away by Lyman. Later, Emily and Nolan visit Louise as she is packing to leave. Emily tells Louise that her medication is laced with a drug causing her "mental" issues. Nolan asks Louise why her family could be drugging her and Louise explains that if she is incapacitated, Penelope controls the inheritance that her Louise's father left for her. In "Abduction", Penelope Ellis, Louise's mother, arrives in the Hamptons, much to her daughter's horror. Penelope threatens Louise that if she goes to the press about being drugged, she, as her conservator, a.k.a the one who controls Louise's inheritance, will cut Louise off. However, Nolan's lawyers are able to find a loophole: Penelope loses control over the money if Louise gets married, and that's exactly what Louise and Nolan do. But, they aren't out of the woods yet, as Penelope coolly reveals that the pills were helping Louise to forget the tragic memory of killing her own father. And, if Louise does not hand back control of the money to her, she plans on telling everyone this, so that Louise ends up alone and with nothing. In "Kindred", Louise is haunted by the fact that she may have killed her father. Emily helps Louise remember with a trick she learned while in Japan. Louise spread her fingers as wide as she could on the table, and Emily poked at the table using a knife. She got faster faster, and encouraged Louise to focus on her on the knife. As Emily spoke, Louise remembered seeing her father fall down the stairs, and happily proclaimed she didn't kill him. At "Nolan and Louise Wedding Reception", Louise became scared intimidated by Penelope's constant taunts. She left the wedding, and checked herself into Claremont psychiatric hospital. Emily got in to see her and gave Louise her wedding gift from Nolan: proof that she didn't kill her father. Louise confronted Penelope and banished her and Lyman from her life. In "Bait", In "Retaliation", In "Loss", Personality Whilst on the pills that her mother was using to drug her, Louise could be seen as violent, obsessive, and very unpredictable as the pills would cause hallucinations and emotional outbursts. After becoming aware of the drugging Louise refuses the pills and her personality takes radical change. She is seen as friendly, kind, gentle, sweet and trusting, but easily manipulated, as shown when she took her mothers word as truth when she said Louise killed her father. Relationships Penelope Ellis Penelope, her mother, dislikes Louise and just wants the money that her father left her. Penelope constantly lies to Louise as she offers her pills with harmful substances and claimed that it was Louise who killed her father but it in fact it was Penelope herself. This suggests and turns out, they are hostile to each other and try to compete in a battle of who will win the money. Lyman Ellis Lyman is seen constantly pressuring and embarrassing Louise on her mental conditions and forces her to go back to the mental institution. Lyman is said to be Penelope's treasure and therefore Louise doesn't trust him and decides to not support her brother with any money. Victoria Grayson Victoria showed Louise kindness by talking to her when they were both locked up in a mental institution. Victoria later abandoned Louise so she could escape, but Louise didn't seem to hold it against Victoria. Louise formed an unhealthy obsession with Victoria, but she was coldly rebuffed. This obsession seemed to fade as Louise became friends with Nolan. Daniel Grayson At first, Louise seemed to only be interested in Daniel as a way of getting to Victoria; however, she was very upset when she heard Daniel died, and left a rose on his grave. Nolan Ross Nolan Ross and Louise Ellis first crossed paths in the former's recently acquired Hamptons Beach Club where he quickly discovered her obsession with Victoria Grayson. Initially, to fix his reputation which had been severely damaged by Margaux LeMarchal's interview with him and David Clarke, he was going to help destroy Louise's by hacking into her sealed criminal records and handing the information over to Margaux for her to publish. Nolan backs out of his deal with Margaux as he feels guilty for betraying Louise. He later bonds significantly with her after understanding her troubled past and helped to liberate her from her brother and mother's abusive control. As of the episode "Abduction", Louise and Nolan are now officially husband and wife. Emily Thorne Louise and Emily first meet though their mutual friendship with Nolan. When Nolan has his suspicions about Louise's family he goes to Emily for a second opinion, and she initially reluctant to help, (believing that Louise is simply crazy) especially after she learns that Louise was charged with the assault of her former room mate. despite her reluctance Emily agrees to help and after Louise has a violent outburst Emily discovers that the pills she was taking were laced with an anti malaria drug that were known to cause hallucinations and violent reactions. After this Louise is incredibly grateful to Emily and the two have since become good friends. Emily even hosted Nolan and Louise's wedding reception at her home. Trivia *Although Louise seemed to have been admitted to a Psychiatric Hospital under false pretenses, she does seem to be mentally unstable. She has an unhealthy obsession with Victoria and had a hallucination about her mother that motivated her to try to kill Margaux. *In "Abduction", it was revealed that Louise wasn't unbalanced; the pills Louise had been taking over the years were laced with a medicine that leads to paranoid delusions by her mother. Appearances Season 4 *''Renaissance'' *''Ashes'' *''Meteor'' *''Repercussions'' *''Damage'' *''Ambush'' *''Contact'' *''Intel'' *''Atonement'' *''Epitaph'' *''Madness'' *''Abduction'' *''Kindred'' *''Bait'' *''Retaliation'' *''Loss'' *''Clarity'' *''Burn'' *''Exposure'' Category:Female Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters